


Yours and Mine

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Hot Sex, Lingerie, Smut, sexy kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Kat does something special for Will to celebrate their one-year anniversary





	

Kat and Will were celebrating their one year anniversary that night and the former pink ranger wanted everything to be perfect. She decided to make dinner for them and then slipped into a sex shop to pick up something extra special to wear. It was weird but one of her friends had turned her on to the idea of buying lingerie from an adult store rather than somewhere like Victoria Secret but it actually made sense. Granted some of the outfits were just plain outrageous but the actual bra and panty sets were pretty good. It was always difficult when it came to getting these things because the colours always made her think of the rangers. So many years of colour-coordinated dressing made it difficult to wear something new without thinking of her friends. Especially red. Friends though they were, she did not feel comfortable wearing Tommy’s colour particularly around Will. When she explained this to Will, he took it as well as he could but she could see the wistfulness in his eyes. He loved it whenever she wore red even though she only did it in the tamest of situations. Well tonight that was going to change. She resolutely picked up a blood red corset-garter set and marched to counter, this night it was going to be Will’s colour, not Tommy’s.    

Stowing her purchase, she went about making dinner and getting the table ready. She opted to wear a basic green dress and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. It was a casual dinner after all and really she was going to be changing right after. She slyly looked towards her room where her new outfit was stored, she couldn’t wait for Will to see her. The food was ready and Will was right on time as usual. He brought roses and champagne and splurged on a watch she’d been eyeing forever. Dinner was great. They toasted to their happiness and ate with great conversation flowing between the two. All in all, it was the perfect evening and Kat hoped it would also be the perfect night. “I have a surprise for you,” Kat said conspiratorially, folding her hands under her chin.

 “Really?” Will leant back. “Do I get it now?”

“In precisely,” she checked her new watch, “eight minutes. During which time you will come to the room, take a seat on the bed, and close your eyes until I say to open them.”

“Yes ma’am,” Will tossed his napkin on the table. “Lead the way.” Kat smiled and they got up together, walking into the bedroom. Kat gently pushed her boyfriend and bade him to shut his eyes.

“No cheating,” she warned as she began to strip.

“Wouldn’t dream of it nekomata,” Will smirked.

Kat slipped into lingerie with ease and took down her hair. The strapless corset clung to her in all the right places while the stockings emphasized her long legs. For one stomach churning second, all the red made Tommy’s face flash in front her but she shook it off. Her and Tommy were over, this was about her and Will. She turned to face Will who still had his eyes closed. “Alright you can look.”

His eyes fluttered against the sudden rush of light but he quickly adjusted. “Well – wha – oh my god…” he openly gaped at the outfit.

“Like it?”

“Hell yes,” Will answered stoutly. “But you – Tommy – you said -”

“I know, I figured that perhaps,” she stepped closer, “with the right motivation,” she straddled his lap, “I could,” began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, “associate the colour with someone else,” she pressed kisses to his lips, “you.”

“Fuck, c’mere,” Will twisted, laying her down on the bed. He went right for her neck, sucking and biting and pushing into her with a desperate edge. Kat grazed her nails down his back, murmuring encouragement not that he needed it. Will was so far gone, he seemed barely aware of anything. She crossed her legs around his waist and moved to meet his thrusts. Will groaned and roughly yanked down the front of the corset, exposing her breasts. He sucked and nipped at them like a man starved. He didn’t even bother pulling away to take off the rest of his clothes. “Need you now baby, right now,” he said hoarsely, reaching in between them to undo his pants. Kat helped move the fabric so that his length was free and he was pulling aside her underwear to sink into her.

Kat cried out and thrashed her head, “Oh god Will!”

“That’s it kitten, scream,” he encouraged, plunging into her heat with an vengeance. Kat writhed and twisted, pleas falling from her lips and Will obliged them all; going faster, harder, deeper with every breath. With one final cry, she came and after a few more thrusts, Will spilled into her. Dragging in air, Kat weakly wrapped her arms around Will, forget colours, _she_ was his.


End file.
